prizmmy_prism_matesfandomcom-20200215-history
Mia Kusakabe
Mia Kusakabe (日下部美愛) was born on March 9, 2000 and was Prizmmy's Sub-leader or as they called it "Fashion Leader". She is currently a talent under ING. |-|History= Mia started off as a kids model when she was 9 years old. She then joined the 3rd generation of Dance Style Kids and then became a 3rd generation Roni Girls. She auditioned to be a member of Prism Mates and successfully got the part. Through the anime series Pretty Rhythm Aurora Dream she trained in singing, dancing and modelling. |-|Debut= She debuted with Prizmmy on March 16, 2012 with the single Everybody's Gonna Be Happy. Mia became the center and the visual of the group as well as the sub-leader because she was the second oldest. Mia is well known for being the main in music videos for example Ez Do Dance, Brand New World, Body Rock and more. Mia is also the tallest Prizmmy member. When Prizmmy disbanded, Mia began to focus on her modelling career. |-|Modeling= Magazines In April 2009, she was the reader model of JS Girl until April 2010. December 2009, beautiful girl kids reader model for "Tokyo Graffiti" June 2010 - June 2012, NicoPuchi Super reader model "Fashionable Girls Collection" new first issue, reader model Kids Online Junior Model Mechamote x NicoPuchi Fashion Show Model NicoPuchi JS Girls Collection RONI catalog model. Fall/Winter Inner Press Catalog Model in 2010. Shows In August 2009 she joined the "Tokyo Dance Collection" Fashion Show In December 2009, Mia participated in the Shinagawa Stellar Ball Fashion Show "Fairy Tale". She participated in NikoPuchi (T Love Collection) Fashion Show in 2009 as a reader model. March 2010, participated in FACO (Fukuoka Asia Collection). Dance Style Kids (DSK) model. Web Chou Juu Bu Runway Model Chou Cheer Bu ' |-|Dancing= Opening Kids Dancer at COTTON AWARD USA 2009 Featured as a dancer kid in February 2, Tokyo Graffiti Dance Style Kids (DSK) Generation 3 |-|Acting= *Guest appearance in Goodnight Jack the Ripper as Little Red Riding Hood. She was cast alongside Karin Takahashi *Houkago Senki *Wake Up Girls ~ Aoba no Kiroku as Tina Kobayakawa (2017) *Shizugeki's Stride *Wake Up Girls ~ Aoba no Kiseki as Tina Kobayakawa (2018) *Alice in Deadly School as Mizuki Tsujii *Atashi wo Kurae (2018) *Stray Sheep Paradise as Reina (2018) *Donor Eleven as Maya Shoubu (2018) *Kaede Sou as the heroine Maiha Toji (2019) |-|Awards= 2nd CONOMI uniform awards, Mia won the Grand Prix (Finalist) |-|TV= *November 2009, she appeared in NHK's "Tokyo Kawaii TV" "High School Girls are already old?! Middle School Girls and Elementary School Girls generation arrives" *June 2010, appearance in NTV's "Unchiku Shirisugi" "Really Pretty Elementary School Students" Part3 *2011 - 2013, the live action sections (Pretty Rhythm Studios. *2017, NHK's "Law of R" as part of the 7 members. *TBS's "Of course it's Hasami Osamu's lectures" as the sister role in the reproduction VTR 2017. *BS Japan CHill TV "Komachi's Rap School" October 3, 2018 # '''Hobby' - Study poses by looking at fashion magazines # Skill - When it comes to collecting things I like, I'm a collecting mania # Favorite food - Strawberries and yakiniku # Favorite animal - Dog # What type of character are you? - Easily cooled, easily heated. Unexpected and a comedian # Dance history - 7 years # Addicted to - Collecting AKB Goods # Favorite color - Black, red and purple # Where do you want to go? - Disney resort in Hawaii # What do you treasure? - My pet dog Choko-senpai # What nickname do you want to call yourself - Mia-n # The subject you're good at - English # The subject you're bad at - Maths # What's your favorite game while on vacation - Garuto # Favorite lunch meal - Tamagoyaki (It's not really a school lunch but a bento) # If you were to be born again, what would you be? Why? - A dog, because I don't have to study (lol) # If you were to be born as a person from long ago, what era would you go? Why? - No thanks. I like the present time. I don't want to be without a phone # If you were to be born at the Yamanote Line where would you be? Why? - Shibuya! It's a fashionable city and they sell many fancy clothes # Things you want the 4 members of Prizmmy to do - To go on a song programme # Other than Prizmmy, what other activities would you like to challenge - Exclusive model of a fashion magazine # Favorite song in Prizmmy - Best Friend # An activity you've done with Prizmmy that stayed in your memory - Winning the Pretty Rhythm Studios showdown and eating the Symphonia Boots cake # Mia is scared of insects such as spiders # She likes to collect hats # She is no longer the tallest Prism Box member as Sana Ishii is now 1cm taller than her # Mia is allergic to cats Category:Prizmmy Category:Prism Mates Category:Prism Box